Dreamcatchers/Transcript
: THEO: Who do you think I am? : STILES: We don't know yet... : LYDIA: voiceover Previously on Teen Wolf... : SCOTT: Why can't you trust anyone? : STILES: Because you trust everyone! : THEO: I'm meant to be part of this pack. : TRACY: I get night terrors. : LYDIA: Tracy? Are you all right? : DEATON: I'm starting to wonder if the rules to our supernatural world aren't as rigid as I once thought... : DEATON: ...Or maybe someone's trying to change those rules. ( ) BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION : STILINSKI: Ohhh, I should've got a haircut. : STILES: Well, you know, someone your age should be happy you still have hair to cut! : SCOTT: I think you look great. : STILINSKI: Well, thank you, son-I-should-have-had! : STILINSKI: Oh, what the hell am I doing? This is a terrible idea. : STILES: What? Dad. Dad, it's one date, okay? The town of Beacon Hills won't implode while you're out with one woman. : STILES: Or man... : STILINSKI: It's a woman, Stiles. : STILES: Okay... : STILINSKI: A very beautiful woman. : STILES: What beautiful woman, by the way...? : STILINSKI: None of your business. Either of you. : DONOVAN: I want to know. : MR. STEWART: I'll be blunt-- it's not what I was hoping for. But, the DA's offer is still pretty reasonable... : DONOVAN: What's "reasonable?" : DEPUTY CLARK: Talk in the van, guys. Let's go. : DONOVAN: No! Just tell me! What's "reasonable?" : DEPUTY PARRISH: Mr. Stewart, are we going to have trouble with your client? : MR. STEWART: No, Deputy. : MR. STEWART: They want you for three to five. So, why don't we get in the van and discuss a plea bargain that gets you out in two? : DONOVAN: Stilinski! STILINSKI! I'm going to kill you! : STILINSKI: Donovan, if you think that shocks me, remember it was well-documented in your Anger Expression Inventory. : STILINSKI: Deputies, escort the prisoner out. : DONOVAN: I'm not angry, like I'm gonna throw a brick through your window-- I'm angry, like I'm going to find you, I'm going to get a knife, and I'm going to stab you with it until you're dead. And when you look at me and you ask, "Why?", remember right now. Because this is why. : STILES: Wow, that was awesome. That was awesome. That was great. Can we do one more? Give us another one, maybe like Christopher Walken this time, you know? Okay, you know what? It's fine. You'll have plenty of time to work on it when you're in your tiny, little cell. You know... just stuck there... forever. : STILINSKI: Get him out of here! : SCOTT: What the hell's an Anger Expression Inventory? : STILES: It's a test you take when you're applying to become a deputy. : SCOTT: That guy wanted to be a cop? : STILES: At least now, he's getting the full law enforcement experience... ON THE ROAD : MR. STEWART: Well done. Threatening the Sheriff in front of his entire department and his son? I'll be luck to get you three to five decades, you realize that? : MR. STEWART: Do you mind slowing down? I don't think this kid's in any rush to get to prison. : DRIVER: Ugh! : MR. STEWART: You all right? : DRIVER: No... My hand, I... Uh, I think I'm having a... : MR. STEWART: Whoa! : MR. STEWART: All right, all right, slow down. : DONOVAN: What the hell's going on? : DRIVER: I can't-I can't-- : OFFICER: He's having a heart attack. : DRIVER: Ahh! AHH! : DRIVER: My legs! I can't move my legs! : DRIVER: No. No. Grab the wheel. Grab the wheel. : DONOVAN: Can you hit the brake? : MR. STEWART: No! : MR. STEWART: I got the wheel! Let go of the wheel! : OFFICER: Get off the road! : DRIVER: Go for the brake! Go for the brake! : OFFICER: Get off the road! : DRIVER: Hit the brake! Hit the brake! : DRIVER: Hit my brake! : OFFICER: Get off the wall! : DRIVER: Hit my brake! : MR. STEWART: I'm trying! : OFFICER: ...There's something on the roof. : MR. STEWART: Tracy...? : MR. STEWART: AHHHH! : DONOVAN: Holy... : MR. STEWART: Tracy! Tracy! : MR. STEWART: NOOOOO! : MR. STEWART: Tracy! Tracy! : MR. STEWART: ...Tracy? : TRACY: Don't worry, Daddy... I won't let anything happen to you... ever again. : MR. STEWART: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! : DONOVAN: AHHHHHHHHH! TITLE CARD & OPENING CREDITS BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION : STILES: Oh... : STILES: It's anxiety. : SCOTT: What is? : STILES: The chemo-signals? Oh, I'm well aware of how you all monitor my emotional state. Yeah. : SCOTT: You okay? : STILES: All right... : STILES: I got this from Braeden a few hours ago. That's the first real bit of information we've gotten on the Desert Wolf in months. : SCOTT: The Desert Wolf did this? : STILES: Yeah... And I'm the one who's been pulling on this thread. : SCOTT: Maybe you should stop... : STILES: No. It's not up to me. ON THE ROAD : KIRA: Okay. Hands on the wheel at 10:00 and 2:00. : LYDIA: Actually, the recommended position is now 9:00 and 3:00. At 10:00 and 2:00, a deployed airbag could break your thumbs. : MALIA: Mine would heal... : LYDIA: Save your strength! And try not to destroy your beautiful new car. 9:00 and 3:00... : KIRA: All right. Just ease into it. : KIRA: Good, good. Okay. There you go. : MALIA: Please shut up. : KIRA: No problem. Shutting up. : KIRA: Uh, other way... : KIRA: Other way. : LYDIA: Malia? : KIRA: Uh, other way. : LYDIA: We are now off the road. This is not the road... : KIRA: Other way. : KIRA: Malia, please go the other way. : MALIA: What is that? What is beeping? : LYDIA: The car's telling you not to run into the tree. : LYDIA: Turn the wheel! Malia! : KIRA: And try to stay on the actual road... : KIRA: Okay, sure... Uh, this is called a "U-turn"... : MALIA: You said "Turn the wheel!" : LYDIA: Maybe you should press a little harder on the gas... : KIRA: Whoa! : LYDIA: Okay, just turn up here. : LYDIA: No, no, no... Slowly. Slowly. : LYDIA: Go. : KIRA: Mmm. : MALIA: Anybody want to tell me where we're going? : LYDIA: The school. We can finish with parking practice in the lot. : KIRA: Lydia, we're actually heading downtown... : LYDIA: What? : KIRA: If we want to go to the school, we should do a U-turn... Shouldn't we? : LYDIA: No. Keep going. : MALIA: You sure? : LYDIA: Yes. We're almost there. : LYDIA: Call 911. DOWNTOWN BEACON HILLS : STILINSKI: Boys... : STILINSKI: Scott, you saw this kid, Donovan. He... He wasn't like you, right? : SCOTT: I don't think so... Unless he knows how to hide his scent. : STILINSKI: Well, human or otherwise, this kid might have just murdered his lawyer and mortally wounded two officers. We've got an APB out on him, but you think you can find him faster? : SCOTT: I can try. : STILINSKI: All right. : STILINSKI: Keep it on channel two. : STILES: Dad, what if it wasn't Donovan? : STILINSKI: I'm guessing you've already got a theory? : STILES: Yeah, I think I do... : DONOVAN: AHHHHHHHHH! : STILINSKI: the radio Scott, is that you? : SCOTT: the radio Yeah, I found Donovan. He's completely freaked out. He keeps saying some name. : STILINSKI: the radio What name? : STILES: Theo... : SCOTT: the radio Tracy. He keeps saying "Tracy." : STILINSKI: Tracy who? : LYDIA: Stewart... : LYDIA: Tracy Stewart. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : LYDIA: Tracy wasn't just having trouble sleeping... It was a real disorder. It was night terrors. : STILES: Well, now she's the night terror. Especially since no one can find her. : SCOTT: Okay, I know we're all tired and miserable... : SCOTT: Except for you. : MASON: Oh, I'm sorry-- this is all just mind-blowing. : MASON: You're a Kitsune! I don't even know what that is! : KIRA: awkwardly I'm still learning. : STILES: Liam, we said you could tell him, not invite him to the inner circle! : MASON: Uh, I'm in the inner circle? : LIAM & STILES: simultaneously No. : SCOTT: Guys, look, back to Tracy. She's just one lone wolf-- we can find her. : MALIA: One lone, serial-killing wolf... : STILES: Uh, she only killed one person, you know? The other two were mauled. : STILES: All right, what do we do when we catch her? : MALIA: I say we put her down. : MASON: Intense. : SCOTT: Guys, lets concentrate on catching her, first. We'll figure out the rest later. BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION : DONOVAN: I want my lawyer. : STILINSKI: Your lawyer's dead. : DONOVAN: I want another lawyer. : STILINSKI: I know you saw something. Tracy killed her father and badly wounded two officers. One girl against three grown men. No matter how unbelievable you think it's going to sound, I promise you can tell me. : DONOVAN: sarcastically I like that tone of voice, Sheriff. It's nice. Makes you seem like someone who wants to help. : DONOVAN: Ow. : DONOVAN: I want a new lawyer. : PARRISH: I've got an answer to why we couldn't find Tracy last night-- she was in the hospital. : STILINSKI: Doing what? : PARRISH: Killing her psychiatrist. : STILINSKI: Let Scott know, but tell him I don' t want them getting into it yet. : PARRISH: Shouldn't we be putting him on the payroll? : STILINSKI: I'm starting to wonder... BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : STILES: Now, I wanted to show you first, but considering my lack of self-control... : MALIA: My mother did this? : STILES: Yeah. Braeden said these guys were bad. You know, really bad. : MALIA: So they deserved it? : STILES: Yeah, I'm not sure anyone deserves that, per se... : MALIA: I guess we know one thing now... She's good at her job. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : MRS. FINCH: Nice to see where your priorities are, Scott. Since you have such a good grasp of the subject, how about you lead us in a review of last night's reading? : SCOTT: Uh... Sure. : MRS. FINCH: Scott? : SCOTT: Sorry, just looking for the page. : MRS. FINCH: Scott? : SCOTT: Yeah, one sec. Sorry. : MRS. FINCH: Scott... : LIAM: whispering She's here. She's in history class right now. Tracy, she's here. : HAYDEN: Hey. Are you all right? : HAYDEN: Are you even supposed to be in this class? : MR. YUKIMURA: No rushing, please. I'm sure it's just a drill. : HAYDEN: Hey, we need to go. : HAYDEN: Are you all right? : SCOTT: Tracy. Tracy. Tracy. Tracy, let go. Tracy! : HAYDEN: Hey, you're hurting me... : SCOTT: Tracy, let her go. : TRACY: They're coming... They're coming for all of us. : HAYDEN: She wasn't even supposed to be in our class. Where are they taking her? : LIAM: Uhh... The hospital, I guess... : LIAM: Do you need help getting to the nurse's office? : HAYDEN: snidely I think I'll make it. : KIRA: They're taking her to the animal clinic? : LIAM: Yeah, to see if Deaton can figure out what's wrong with her. : LYDIA: What's wrong with her is that she killed two people-- her father, and, according to Parrish, her psychiatrist. : KIRA: Isn't there anyone else we can talk to? Does she still have her mom? Any family? : LYDIA: Alpha. : LYDIA: If she's a Werewolf, she has an Alpha, right? Anyone know if a new one's moved into Beacon Hills? : KIRA: No, but there's an old one... One of the oldest. We know her. : LIAM: ...And her pack. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : MASON: So, he's a Werewolf, too? : LIAM: Yup. : MASON: This just gets better and better... BEACON HILLS ANIMAL CLINIC : DEATON: Pupils dilate under normal conditions. : DEATON: Heart rate is 250. : DEATON: Evidence of an allogeneic skin graft on the right shoulder. : DEATON: Now, this silvery substance at her lips is not something I've seen. It almost looks like mercury. : MALIA: anxiously Uh... Can't you just give her a shot of something? : DEATON: She doesn't look to be in any pain... : MALIA: I meant a shot to kill her. : DEATON: I generally prescribe to a code of ethics that frowns on such measures. : SCOTT: Malia, you know we're not going to do that. : MALIA: How do you know she's not going to kill us? : STILES: ...She makes a decent point. : STILES: Either way, I'm going to have to let my dad know she's here. : DEATON: Agreed. And, while I may argue against euthanasia, I'm not opposed to a little... : DEATON: Extra security. STEWART HOUSE : KIRA: Hold on-- isn't this like a crime scene or something? : LYDIA: No. : LYDIA: Maybe. : LYDIA: Don't worry about it. : KIRA: Okay, so what are we looking for? : LYDIA: I am not sure... I'm mostly just following a feeling. : KIRA: Your feelings usually lead to dead bodies. : LYDIA: Well, let me know if you find one. BEACON HILLS ANIMAL CLINIC : DEATON: Don't worry, Stiles-- Tracy won't be able to cross a line of mountain ash. She's not going anywhere. : STILES: Yeah, that's kind of what I'm afraid of... : DEATON: Well, you and I will be able to get out of here, no problem. : DEATON: You two? Not so much. : MALIA: Weird. : DEATON: Scott? Would you mind holding her down? I'm going to be trying a few more invasive tests. : STILES: I think you're gonna need a bigger blade... BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : BRETT: Cute. But never seen her. : LIAM: Could Satomi have turned her without you knowing? : BRETT: After the Deadpool, Satomi's not exactly doing much recruiting... : MASON: That's how it works? Alpha Werewolves just go around biting people? : BRETT: Or, you can be born, like me and my sister. Satomi took us in after our family died in a fire. : LIAM: Guys, I think I just found something... STEWART HOUSE : KIRA: Hey, look at this. : KIRA: "Remember, Tracy-Bear, it only works if you believe it. Hope this helps. Love, Dad." : KIRA: This is beyond depressing. He was just trying to help her. Why would she go after him like that? : LYDIA: I guess she wasn't in control of herself. : KIRA: But it wasn't even a full moon. : LYDIA: Maybe a Werewolf with night terrors is worse than a-- : LYDIA: You know... there are cases of people you who accidentally murdered their entire family while in a night terror. They had no idea what they were doing. It's called "homicidal somnambulism." : KIRA: So, if Tracy's killing people she doesn't really want to kill, she might not actually be awake. : LYDIA: She's still in a night terror... BEACON HILLS ANIMAL CLINIC : DEATON: Now, this is interesting... : STILES: What's up? : SCOTT: It's my mom-- it's about the driver of the prison transport van. She's saying he's awake and talking. : DEATON: Malia, help me turn her over, please. : SCOTT: Driver didn't have a stroke or heart attack... Says it was more like his body just locked up. : STILES: Like he was paralyzed. : STILES: I think I know what she is. : DEATON: Do you care to enlighten the rest of us? Because this doesn't look too good... : STILES: It wasn't a Werewolf. : SCOTT: Kanima... BEACON HILLS ANIMAL CLINIC : STILES: Hey, Deaton? How the hell did she get through the mountain ash? : DEATON: I don't know-- it's a barrier no supernatural creature should be able to cross. : STILES: Scott did it. : SCOTT: Once, but it almost killed me. : MALIA: We should've killed her! : STILES: Meanwhile, she's probably on her way to killing someone else... : DEATON: Listen, everyone-- we need to concentrate. Scott and Malia, you two will probably be able to move long before Stiles and I can, but you need to focus. : MALIA: Focus? On what? : SCOTT: Healing. : DEATON: That's right. : MALIA: I don't know how to tell my body to heal. : STILES: Malia, calm down. It's okay-- : MALIA: I can't calm down. I can't move! : SCOTT: It won't last long. We're going to be okay. : SCOTT: Doc, how do we focus? : DEATON: Think of a body part. Your hands, your feet, even just the tips of your fingers. Imagine them moving. See it in your mind, and your body will follow. BEACON HILLS PRESERVE : BRETT: You sure you know where you're going? : LIAM: I know where I am. : BRETT: So do I-- middle of nowhere. : MASON: Agh! : MASON: Guys...? I think I found it. : LIAM: See the necklace? : MASON: No, I don't see it. : MASON: Liam, I-I thought you said this was a sinkhole. : LIAM: It's a hole-- what's the difference? : MASON: I mean, look at all these hand prints, and look at all this dirt... : BRETT: She didn't fall in here... : LIAM: She was buried. : MASON: Intense. BEACON HILLS ANIMAL CLINIC : STILES: Okay, I'm pretty sure I just felt my right leg move. : STILES: Uh, yep. Definitely felt it. Like a twinge, spasm. Something. : DEATON: I'm going to have to disagree... And I think I hold an informed opinion. : SCOTT: Malia... : MALIA: I don't think she cut me that deep. : DEATON: Keep going. Keep moving. : STILES: What's happening? I can't see. : STILES: What's happening? : STILES: Malia? Malia, wait for us. : MALIA: There's no time. : STILES: Look, she's not a Werewolf-- : MALIA: interrupting --But she has a scent. I can find her. : SCOTT: Malia! : SCOTT: Save her. : MALIA: groaning Ughhhhh... STEWART HOUSE : KIRA: Okay, wait a second... Her dad was just trying to help her, right? : LYDIA: So was her psychiatrist. : KIRA: And maybe that's why she was at the school! : LYDIA: She was looking for someone else who was just trying to help? : KIRA: Yeah, and-- : KIRA: Oh! Maybe it was you? : KIRA: ...Or not. Since that would mean she wants to kill you. : LYDIA: No, you're right. I was trying to help. But... so was someone else. My mother. What if Tracy went to the school looking for her? : KIRA: Where is she now? : LYDIA: On a date. BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION : STILINSKI: Thanks for meeting me here. It's been a hectic day at the station. I probably shouldn't even be... : NATALIE: Well, I'm glad you didn't have to cancel again. : STILINSKI: Me, too. : STILINSKI: Clark? What the hell are you doing? : CLARK: I can't move... : LYDIA: Mom! She's coming. Tracy's coming for you. : NATALIE: What? What do you mean, "for me?" BEACON HILLS PRESERVE : LIAM: Why isn't it here? : BRETT: She probably came back for it. : LIAM: I don't think this is the one. : MASON: What do you mean? : LIAM: It was closer to the bridge. Much closer. This is a different hole. : MASON: Then who crawled out of this one? BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION : STILINSKI: OW! : LYDIA: Kira, look out! : LYDIA: Mom, run! RUN! : NATALIE: No! : NATALIE: Lydia! LYDIA! : KIRA: AHHHH! : TRACY: AYIIIIIIII! BEACON HILLS ANIMAL CLINIC : SCOTT: How did you find us? : THEO: 'Cause you work here. I heard about Tracy. I've been looking for you. : STILES: Ow! Ughhh. : SCOTT: We lost her. : STILES: And Malia. : THEO: I can help. : DEATON: This is Theo? : THEO: Let me help. : THEO: It doesn't have to mean I'm part of the pack, or like you've accepted me, or anything. It just means I can help catch this girl. : THEO: Scott... I can help you. BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION : STILINSKI: Careful... : LYDIA: weakly Malia... : MALIA: Lydia? : LYDIA: softly Okay. Hey, it's not as bad as it looks... : LYDIA: Malia... Listen... Tracy... She thinks... She thinks she's asleep. She thinks she's dreaming. It's a night terror. : MALIA: I-I don't know what that-- : LYDIA: She's not dreaming. She's not asleep. Get her to understand. : STILINSKI: Malia... : STILINSKI: Basement. They're in the basement. : MALIA: "They?" : LYDIA: Tracy... and my mother. BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION : MALIA: Tracy! No, no, no. Look at me. You're not dreaming. This is real-- all-all this is real. You get it? You get that? You're not dreaming, Tracy. : TRACY: What... What's happening to me? : THE SURGEON: Condition... is... terminal. END CREDITS Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5A Category:Unfinished Transcripts